Good Bye Love
by Clutterbilly67
Summary: For some reason Naruto can't stop thinking about or hanging around Sasuke. Is it love that draws these two together? Yaoi SasukexNaruto. Rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

Hi this was a story that I was inspired to write and I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I wish I did though.

There will be Yaoi and Shounen-ai between SasukexNaruto. If you don't like don't read.

Please Review!

* * *

"Hey Sakura-chan what do you think of our schools eating facilities?" I held a small notebook to write down the reply of the beautiful Sakura the pink haired girl I know. Well, okay the only pink haired girl I know, but I've had a crush on her every since the first day of college which was a over sixth months ago. And today is the first day of the new semester. 

"Naruto get that little notebook out of my face. I already told you that I am not going to answer any more of your question for a least a month. Go ask Ino!" I felt my face fall and I slowed down my pace beside Sakura. She looked to find that I wasn't right beside her.

"Oi, Naruto gomen nasai, but it's just that you always ask me. Why not go interview some new people?"

The idea sparked my interest right away. "Okay Sakura-chan, but if I promise to go interview some other people for a few days will you cut down the month to at least two weeks?" I gave her my best pouty puppy eyed look. It worked on every one...except Sakura.

"No, Naruto the month will stay. Now you better get on the job I know that your deadline is in two days." With that bit of information thrown at me I waved bye to Sakura and ran like a bat out of hell to interview some people from the SUB.

On the way I noticed that there was a swarm of girls surrounding some one or something. I was about to go investigate when I was stopped by my friends Kiba and Hinata.

"Hey Naruto whatcha up to?" Kiba gave me a wide grin while Hinata blushed fiercely. I still can't figure out why she blushes like that all the time. Ah well what can you do? It does make her look adorable. I've been very protective of Hinata ever since grade school. Her cousin Neji was such a jack ass to her for the longest time and I made sure that he didn't mess with her. Then one day out of the blue she stuck up for herself. Neji slowly accepted a friendship with her and me.

"Hello Naruto-kun how are you?" Hinata lowered her head a little to hide the spreading blush. I smiled at my two best friends.

"I am about to go interview some people and I am doing great thanks for asking Hinata. Hey do you two want to be interviewed?" I asked eargerly.

"No thank you Naruto. I thought that you were asking Sakura her opinion." Kiba said.

"I was, but she said that I am not allowed to ask her any questions for a month and that I should try interviewing some new people." I said feeling heavy with the rejection Sakura displayed earlier.

"You can ask me Naruto-kun." Hinata said looking at me waiting to be interviewed.

"Thank you Hinata. Okay," I readied my pen and notebook for her answers, "What do you think of our school's eating facilities?"

"I think that we have some good food, but some of it is not all that healthy. Especially with all the fast food we have, but the selections at some of the places are very good. Is that good enough Naruto-kun?"

"That's great Hinata do you mind that your name will be in the paper?" I asked knowing how she felt about being the center of attention of anything.

Hinata looked a bit more pale than usual, "M-m-my name w-will be in the p-paper?" She stuttered.

She looked so terrified at the idea that I quickly said, "Don't worry about it Hinata I'll make up a name or put anonymous." She visibly relaxed and then tensed up immediately.

"Thank you, but no thank you Naruto-kun it's fine that you use my name." I beamed at her and she blushed an adorable shade of pink.

"You're the best Hinata," I gave her a huge hug. When I let her go she looked like she was about to faint.

"Are you okay Hinata? I am so sorry if I hugged you to hard." I grinned sheepishly while scratching the back of my head.

"No, Naruto-kun it's not because of that I am j-just a little hungry is all."

"Okay if your sure then let's all go eat." We all headed in to the SUB. The swarm of girls seemed to have gone inside too. They were all at Sonic. Hinata, Kiba, and I decided that it would be in our better interest to go to the pizza place. Not really healthy, but hey I am starving and everything is crowded. My curiosity was starting to get the better of me so I finally asked about all the girls.

"What's up with all the girls?" I turned around back in my seat so that I was facing Kiba and Hinata.

Kiba shrugged, "I don't have a clue. Do you know Hinata?"

She shook her head her long blue hair fell in front of her face. "I am sorry, but I am not sure either?" She gave an apologetic smile.

"Maybe that would be a good place to ask some people questions. You guy's up to coming with me?" I did the pout with puppy dog eyes. This always got Kiba do something for me when I wanted him to, do to the fact that he couldn't resist dogs. He's a very big fan of dogs especially his dog Akamaru. I remember when I first met Kiba we were in middle school and he had a hoody on. I couldn't figure out why on earth he would be wearing one in the middle of summer. So I finally asked and he showed me a cute puppy sleeping in his coat. He said that he never liked to leave Akamaru at home so he brought him to school sometimes.

Kiba gave a heavy sigh and said, "Fine I'll go with you. I have an hour before my chemistry class starts." I whooped in triumph and happiness that my look had not lost it's effect. I turned to Hinata.

"I'll go with you too Naruto-kun." I was so happy that I forgot to throw my lunch away and I bounced to the crowd. With Kiba at my back cursing me for forgetting to do something that I should already know how to do. Hinata giggled at me and Kiba.

We made our way to the crowd of girls to discover that we could not see what they were surrounding or get any questions in. I finally was about to give up when some body said 'look Sasuke-kun wants to go to his dorm so move out of the way.' A female voice, a familiar one at that yelled. It was Ino, Sakura-chan's best friend.

I was trying to scramble out of the way when a guy ran into me or I ran into him I am not sure which one it is, but I landed hard on my butt.

"Ouch," I ground out through gritted teeth.

"Watch where your going dobe," A cold and hard voice said from above me. I looked up to find that I was staring into very black and very beautiful eyes. I shook my head and what the guy said registered with me even if it was a little delayed.

I jumped to my feet and stared up at him. Wow this is wow. With me standing and gaining some height, but not enough to be as tall as this guy though, I discovered that he was incredibly gorgeous Gah, stupid brain why did I just think that, but I couldn't deny that he had model good looks though.

"You watch where your going teme," I said and turned around to join Hinata and Kiba.

"Oh look it can speak and here I thought that you were to stupid to comprehend human speech." I rounded on the teme and I pulled my fist back ready to connect to his face so it was no longer beautiful, but I was stopped by Kiba and Hinata.

"No Naruto-kun he's not worth it. We'll go some where else to interview people." Hinata said panic was laced in her voice.

"Hinata's right, let's go some where else." Kiba and Hinata grabbed both my arms, I seethed but I let my friends lead me away from the smirking teme. So he thought that he had one on me did he. I'll show him next time I see him.

I could hear some of the girls ask if he was okay. I snorted, then to my utter horror, I heard and saw Sakura-chan ask if Sasuke was okay. My knees nearly gave out. So that's why she didn't want to hang around me. She wanted to be with that guy. I felt my heart starting to break at the very idea of Sakura with that guy. What does he have that I don't? Well I don't care. I am Naruto Uzamaki and I am going to try and win the heart of the lovely Saukra.

"Naruto are you oaky?" Hinata asked concered.

"I am fine, but I am pretty sure that I bruised my butt." I said whiling rubbing the sore tender spot. "That tile really hurts when you land on it." At the mention of my butt and my action Hinata looked like an apple. I stopped rubbing the sore spot immediately.

"Dude what an ass hole." Kiba said while swinging his backpack over his shoulder so he could go to chemistry. Hinata and I were on our way to public speaking. I think that I'll do fine in it because I don't mind speaking in front of people and I have a every confidence that Hinata will do well even if it takes her a while. That's the purpose of the class any to get people comfortable with speaking in front of a whole bunch of people.

"I know, but what are the chances of us seeing him again. I mean this is a big campus and there are so many sections for the courses what are the odds of him being in one of our classes." I spoke too soon. As soon as Hinata and I said our good byes to Kiba at his chemistry building we walked to our classroom. As soon as I walked in the teme was there. I wanted to walk over to him and punch, but I let the urge pass.

He spotted me and smirked at me which made some of the girls swoon including Sakura. There goes the throb in my heart again. I ignored the teme and I walked to Sakura to say hello before class started.

"Hey Sakura-chan what's up?" She looked up at and she seemed startled.

"Naruto I didn't know you were in this class. I would like you to meet Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun this is my friend Naruto." I extended my hand to show Sakura that I was a decent guy even to teme's. He looked at my hand and then at me then he turned his head away so he could continue his conversation with some guy I didn't know. I felt my blood start to boil then I heard Hinata call me to let me know that the teacher was there. I grinned at Sakura then went back to my seat. Sakura seemed kind of surprised that I wasn't sitting by her. I was close to her only a few seat's away, but that also meant the I was close to Sasuke.

* * *

And yay for the Chapter 1 

Chapter 2 will be posted soon


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone here's chapter 2 I hope you like it

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto I wish I did though.

There will be Yaoi and Shounen-ai between SasukexNaruto.

Please Review!

* * *

The teacher cleared her throat and started talking about how we were already going to start a project that would require us to work in a group of two. 

"Okay, now choose your partners," Ms. Taka said she stood behind the desk at the front of the class with a clean and simple suite and her hair was pulled in to a knot at the back of her head. She seemed strict, but I could tell that she was also fair.

I was about to turn to Hinata when Ms. Taka said every body that doesn't have a partner raise your hand and I was shocked to say the least the Sasuke raised his hand. I raised my hand slightly to stretch I honestly didn't think any thing would come of it. Until I heard the horrid words.

"Naruto will be my partner Ms. Taka." Sasuke said not looking to happy at the prospect, but a little relieved. Why would he be relieved? I then saw some of the girls around him look very upset. Including a pretty pink haired girl. I groaned and then I turned to Hinata who looked at little shock at the turn of events.

"Very good Mr. Uchiha." Ms. Taka said and then began writing the assignment and requirements on the board. Uchiha now where have I heard that name before. To much to think about at this moment in time. Now I am stuck with this guy for who knows how long.

"I am sorry Hinata I was just stretching and then poof I am the guy's partner. I hope you can forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive Naruto-kun. I hope you guys can get along. I know you'll do your best!" Hinata flushed slightly with her compliment. I smiled at her and this caused her to turn even redder. I looked up to find my 'partner' looking at me. I glared at him, he didn't react he went back to writing down the assignment. Which I should do to.

I think that this will be good for Hinata. She ended up being paired up with Shikamaru. Who is a great guy, who's lazy, and a genius to boot. At least she'll be able to spread her wings. Hopefully I can contain my temper. So I don't upset Sakura and Hinata with the pounding of Sasuke.

Well may be I can figure out what's with him. Nah I'll just do the project and that will be it. Ino said earlier that he was going to his dorm. That's good that I won't have to go off campus to his place or something. I live in my own dorm too. With the whole room completely to myself. Thanks to Ero-sennin and Oba-chan who are paying for some of my tuition along with job I have on campus.

I never got to know my real parents so I some how ended up living with those two. There a crazy couple, but I wouldn't trade them for anything in this world. They really are like my parents.

With my notes taken and the calming information that our project would not start for another week, but we should still get to know our partners. We could do our presentation on anything we wanted and it had to be ten minutes all together. Sasuke left class before I could talk to him. Teme! But I was also glad at the same time. I'll talk to him when I cool down. Now time to get ramen with Iruka-sensei.

Hinata and I went our separate ways she went to her own dorm and I went to the ramen shop that was only a few blocks away from campus. I enjoyed the walk until I heard an annoying sound of someone who thought that they were cool with the revving of an engine at the red light that I was stopped at. I looked at the car to see Sasuke. Who in turned looked at me. I grimaced. Not intentionally this time. Sasuke looked like he was about to offer me a ride or maybe run me over or something, but thankfully the light showed that I could cross. I ran like there was no tomorrow to the other side of the street. I didn't look back to see if Sasuke was still looking at me. I slowed down to a walk and I looked down the street to find Iruka-sensei was arriving at the same time as me.

I hugged my old high school teacher. "Hey Iruka-sensei how are you doing?"

"I am doing good Naruto. How was your first day back at school?" We sat at the counter and got some ramen. This time the meal was on Iruka-sensei. Next time it would be my turn. We got together every week or two to catch up and stay in touch. Iruka-sensei is a real good friend of Ero-sennin or Jiraiya to other people. He ended up being one of my high school teachers. He taught English.

"It's going good and I got my first article for the paper. It's not much just asking people their opinion on our eating facilities, but it's something. And I got partnered up with a real jack ass in my public speaking class. But the project doesn't start for a week and I only have to work with him for a month. God that didn't seem that long in my head, but now that I say it out loud it seems like eternity." I lay my head on the counter. Forgetting about my ramen only for a moment. This must be bad if I forgot about my ramen even for a second. I think that Iruka-sensei was ready to check my head to see if I had a fever. I pushed the thought to the back of my mind and I started eating my steaming bowl with renewed enthusiasm.

"Naruto I am sure it won't be that bad. Maybe you two will end up being friends." I almost spit out the ramen that was in mouth.

I looked at Iruka with wide eyes and he starting laughing at my reaction. "Yeah right when hell freezes over and I forsake ramen." Iruka-sensei rolled his eyes at me being over dramatic.

"You never know Naruto he might surprise you. What's your partners name?" Iruka-sensei had a valid point there were a few people through my short life of eighteen years that have surprised me. Neji for instance and a guy I used to know Gaara. Everybody use to be afraid of him because they thought that he was scary, but once you got to know him he was a really cool guy. He's going to a different University, but we still get together when we can.

"Fine I'll give the guy a chance and his name is Sasuke Uchi some thing. I can't remember it."

"Well I hope things go well with this Sasuke fellow." Iruka-sensei gave me a warm smile that made me feel better about the whole ordeal.

We ate and Iruka-sensei got mad at me for eating so much ramen. I jogged out of the ramen shop with him waving the bill in face.

"Naruto get back here this instant and pay for half of this." Iruka-sensei hollered. I gave a foxy grin and headed back to campus to my dorm.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei I have to go do laundry," I gave a wave and took off a little faster. "See you in a week Ja ne." I made it back to the dorms totally pumped with adrenaline from leaving Iruka-sensei with the hefty bill. I really did need to do laundry. I opened the door to my room and found that it was still really messy from me scrambling to get dressed this morning. I couldn't find any clean clothes for about ten minutes. I was lucky to find my favorite orange shirt and a pair of faded baggy jeans.

I picked up the load of laundry and took it down stairs to get washed. To my relief there was no one doing laundry tonight. With my coins in hand I was ready to wash. I put a load of colored's in. I found a chair and kicked up my feet and starting reading a magazine that I had brought down with me. My load of colors were done so I put them in the dryer and then I put in my whites. I was starting to relax back into my seat when I heard foot steps in the laundry room. I looked up to smile at the new comer. I came face to face with Sasuke now proclaimed Teme in my books at least for now. I remembered what Iruka-sensei said and I kept my smile in place even though it felt a little forced.

"Hey Sasuke what's up?" I said while putting down my magazine.

"Naruto right? I guess we are now partners." Sasuke stated he didn't look pissed at the idea. He didn't have the cold edge he had earlier. He looked at me a little skeptically. I guess he thought that I was going to attack him for everything that happened today. Although the thought had crossed my mind a time or two I held my ground or seat.

"Why did you pick me any way when you had so many eager candidates?" I asked the question that had been at the back of mind and I didn't even know it.

"You were raising your hand and I thought it would be safer to be your partner than any one of those girls." Sasuke shivered at the thought. I got a little defensive on my part because Sakura was one of those girls.

"Okay first off I already had a partner in mind and she was sitting right next to me. And for your information I was stretching and not raising my hand. And third of all you would have been lucky to paired up with Sakura-chan. She's beautiful and smart." A pair of intense eyes bore into me they seemed to be searching for something. I almost looked down from the stare and decided that I would not back down.

"You really are a dobe," Sasuke said while attending to his laundry.

"What did you say?" I got off my seat and I closed the distance between us. I'll give him a chance tomorrow tonight I get to pound his face in.

"Do you not clean out your ears I said that you were a dobe, dobe," I grabbed the front of Sasuke's shirt ready to hit him when the faces of the people I cared for flashed before my eyes. They all thought I had enough patience to deal with this guy so I let go of Sasuke's shirt huffing in frustration. He wasn't even fazed by the way I was acting.

"God your infuriating," I announced to him. Sasuke didn't seem to care what I thought he kept doing his business like there was nothing in the room. Okay I am going to return to my own laundry. I went back to my own machines to find that my colors were done in the dryer and my whites were ready to be put in the dryer. I took out my colors and put them on a washing machine and I loaded my whites in the dryer. I just stuffed my basket with my clothes. What can I say I am not good at folding. That's why I have hangers, but that doesn't help when you have a closet as big as mouse hole. Okay that was a weird reference. Anyways it was small, so that's why my clothes were always wrinkled.

I could feel Sasuke's gaze on me. I turned around to find that indeed he was looking at me. "Can I help you with something?" I asked a little more coldly than I intended to.

"Don't you know how to fold?" Sasuke asked while looking at my load of clothes in the basket.

I crossed my arms across my chest and pouted slightly. I didn't really mean to, but I couldn't help it. I looked at Sasuke to find that he was staring quite intensely and there were emotions in his eyes that I couldn't read. I looked away then answered his question, "No I don't and what is it to you?"

"If we are going to be partners you should at least wear clothes that are not wrinkled. Here let me show how." Sasuke walked across the room and showed me how to fold my clothes. He had to help me a few times before I finally got it. But when I did I was so happy that I almost hugged him, but I pulled my hug in mid air. I didn't think he would appreciate the physical contact and I was still kind of pissed at him for everything. He's starting to make a better impression on me now though.

"Thank you Sasuke I really appreciate the help." I gave him my best foxy grin and he almost smiled. I repeat almost, but then it turned into a smirk. Damn I going to have to get him to smile instead of smirk or scowl all the time.

"Now don't forget how to do it dobe," Sasuke said while returning to his own load of laundry.

"Teme!" I yelled, but in more of a good natured way than an angry way.

My laundry finished at the time Sasuke starting putting his clothes in the dryer. For once I folded my own clothes. I was very proud to be carrying a basket full of laundry that I had folded myself for the first time in my life.

"Bye Sasuke see you in class."

"Bye dobe," Sasuke was folding his clothes now.

I put down my basket and started helping without permission. It seemed to surprise the stoic Sasuke, but he didn't comment. "Are you going to keep calling me dobe?"

"You bet and be careful with that," Sasuke helped me fold one of shirts that seemed very expensive. Our fingers brushed and I looked up to find that Sasuke was looking at me again. I started to feel a little hot and my heart started beating just a tad faster with him looking at me. Stupid heart your not suppose to beat faster with anyone other than Sakura-chan. I helped Sasuke finish with his laundry and then I found out he lived two doors down from me. Great now he's really close to me. Don't get me wrong I am glad he's not an entirely a stuck up bastard, but we seem to grate each other's nerves. Hey I love a challenge though.

"This is me I indicated door 205," I opened my door and Sasuke looked disgusted at the state my room was in. "What like your rooms not a mess after moving in."

"Actually it's not," He replied superiorly. I dropped my basket on the floor and walked with Sasuke to his room which was 207.

He opened up the door to reveal an immaculate room. My jaw dropped slightly at the sight. Who kept there room this clean. Apparently Sasuke did.

"Dude you have got to mess this place up a little." I walked in without being invited in.

"If you touch anything I am kicking you out and we will find some other place to work on our project in because there is no way I am working in your room as long as looks like pigs lived there." Sasuke remarked. He put his clothes in a drawer that was as neat as the rest of the room.

"I'll clean up when the time comes, but right now we don't have to worry about that for at least a week. I better get going. See you later." I waved good bye to Sasuke. This whole experience made me feel better about us working together. Maybe we will be friends. We'll just have to see. With that I made my way to my room and listened to some music.

* * *

Chapter 2 is done yay! 

I will have chapter 3 up soon


	3. Chapter 3

Here's Chapter 3 I hope you like it and I am so sorry it took along time to post

Thank you to all the readers and reviewers!

There will be shounen-ai and yaoi between SasukexNaruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto although I wish I did

Please Review!

* * *

"Yo, Dobe wake up you're drooling all over my pillow." I woke feeling like some had kicked me in the head. That is the last time I go partying with Kiba for a while. I look up and I see Sasuke looking down at me with concern? I think hell would have to freeze over before he felt anything other than annoyance with me. For some reason I felt a twinge of pain in my heart at the thought of that. I don't understand why I would feel anything other than annoyance toward him as well. I mean we have spent a lot of time together and it seems like I am never at my own dorm. But it's all for the project. At least that's what I keeping telling myself. I am starting to have a hard time believing it. Well maybe Iruka-sensei can shed some light on the situation. I am going to see him tonight for some ramen. Mmmm ramen, that sounds so good right now. I look back at Sasuke and he seems to be in deep thought about something. I take that as my cue to hit the road. 

"Well, Sasuke since you seem to be distracted, I'll just be on my way."

"Wait, what do you mean you have to get going you just got here?" Sasuke's brow crinkled in a cute way that made him seem almost approachable. Wait! I have to stop thinking that some of the stuff he does is cute.

"I am going to go meet my old high school teacher. Anyways we already have an idea for the project so you don't need me around."

"That's not the issue, we still have to discuss some information about the project idea." Sasuke and I finally came up with an idea a few days and that's to discuss our majors and what they have to deal with. "I am going to go with you."

"You can't just invite yourself along teme!" I can't believe how Sasuke's acting.

"I just did we can ride in my car where are we going?" I crossed my arms over my chest and I refused to move or speak. Sasuke then decided to grab my hand in his own and his was surprisingly warm for the cold bastard he is. And there were no funny butterflies or racing hearts in my body. My body has to be going through some kind of malfunction. Remember Sasuke is a teme! So far not so good, now that I am brought back to the present I have discovered that somehow Sasuke and I have made it outside with his hand still in mine. I finally got control over my body again and I ripped my hand out of his hand. I stared at my hand thinking that maybe it would reveal why I reacted the way I did with just the simple touch of Sasuke.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked not showing any kind of reaction to how I reacted earlier to the hand thing.

"Fine, the ramen shop that's five blocks from here." I got into the car not noticing what kind it was and not really caring. I can't believe Sasuke! Who does he think he is and why is he going with me anyway? I decided to ask. "Why are you going with me anyway?"

"I want to make sure that you don't do anything that will make you miss class tomorrow when we have to announce what our project idea is on. Knowing you, you'll end up doing something that will make you sleep until Tuesday." I was surprised by Sasuke's answer, maybe he does care just a little.

"Why do you care?" Oops! I guess I couldn't help, but ask. It's not like I go partying all the time and when I do I am usually with Kiba and Hinata. And we never drink or anything, well at least not all the time. Last night with Kiba was something that doesn't happen very often. I am usually working or doing something with school or something.

"I don't care, I only care about getting a good grade and I need you there to get all the points dobe." Wow! I saw that coming!

"You are the biggest teme!

"I know you make it a point to remind all the time." Sasuke said with a smirk. I hate when he does that. He either smirks or scowls nothing else. I am surprised that his face hasn't permanently stayed in a scowl.

"Just drive," I have spent a week with Sasuke. This is what has happened so far. We have fought and fought some more. I think we had one maybe two conversations where we have not fought. He came up with the idea for the project the first day we got together. We have discussed all about what we are going to present. Tomorrow we have to tell the teacher that way we can get to working on it. Actually now that I think about it Sasuke and I talked about everything in one day. So why the hell have I been with him for the last week and not hanging out with my friends or chasing after Sakura-chan? None of these questions could be answered because we were at the ramen shop already.

"Are you coming?" Sasuke poked his head in the car.

"Yeah I was just daydreaming."

"You do that a lot too."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

No I don't."

"Naruto I am afraid your friend is right you do. You never paid attention in when you were in class." Iruka-sensei said behind me. "Hi I am Iruka, Naruto's old high school teacher nice to meet you..."

"Sasuke I am Naruto's..." Sasuke seemed at a loss for words, so I supplied one for him.

"He's my friend." Sasuke gave me a weird look at the mention of being called my friend. Well, too bad whether he likes it or not he's my friend.

"So you're the infamous Sasuke." Iruka-sensei said with a smile. "Naruto has talked about you non-stop since you two have become partners for your public speaking class." Oh, my god! Iruka-sensei is making me sound like a girl with a crush which I am not. I am not a boy with a crush either. I swear!

"Really?" Sasuke asked.

"I have just been telling him what a teme you are and nothing else right Iruka-sensei?" I interjected between the two of them.

"Come on Naruto you know..." I knocked Iruka-senei chopsticks out of his hand so he wouldn't finish his sentence. "Naruto what did you do that for?" Iruka-sensei asked when he got up from picking up the chopsticks.

"I thought I saw a fly on them." Nice cover up...not!

"There wasn't a fly dobe. Do you need to get your eyes checked?" Sasuke asked finishing the last of the ramen in his bowl.

"No, I don't need to get my eyes checked." I turned away from Sasuke feeling an embarrassing blush cover the whole of my face. Iruka-sensei gave me a quizzical look, but left it alone. "It's my turn to pay right Iruka-sensei?"

"Yes and next week too for leaving me with the whole bill last week."

"Iruka-sensei!" I tried to give my famous pout, but alas no such luck with Iruka-sensei.

"That wont work Naruto." Aw, crap it was worth a shot though.

Sasuke just watched Iruka-sensei and me with an unreadable look. I wonder what he's thinking.

"Come on dobe." Sasuke said to me as we were leaving and saying good bye to Iruka-sensei. Sasuke was by the car so he didn't hear what Iruka-sensei said when I hugged him.

"You like him."

"I do not." I pouted with the accusation.

"If you say so and from all that you said he doesn't seem that bad." Iruka-sensei winked and went to his car.

Could I really like Sasuke? I walked to his car and looked at him and decided that Iruka-sensei had no idea what he was talking about.

"Hurry up, your daydreaming again." He's right, I can't help it.

"Will you ever actually call me Naruto?"

"Probably not," Sasuke started the car and started driving to our school.

"Jeez, you drive me nuts." I said turning away from Sasuke and looking at the window.

"Likewise. Do you always have ramen with your high school teacher?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No particular reason." This isn't awkward at all!

"Your not going to stay in my room are you?" I asked jokingly. I gave Sasuke a grin and he smirked.

"No, I told you already that I am not going in your room until you clean it and from what I have seen you still haven't cleaned it."

"What can I say? I am not a neat freak like you. I'll clean when I can and my room seems pretty clean to me."

"Yeah, right I still think you need to get your eye's checked." Sasuke pulled into the dorm parking lot.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later teme." I waved to Sasuke.

"I thought you were going to your dorm?" Sasuke seemed a little puzzled.

"No, I am going to go see my friends Kiba and Hinata, but they just live right next door almost. I thought you didn't care what I did?"

"I don't I'll see you tomorrow." Ouch! Sasuke turned away and headed for his dorm.

"Wait! Do you want to come?" Sasuke turned around.

"No, but thanks dobe." Did I hear that right? Maybe I need to get my hearing checked.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing," Sasuke started walking back to his room. I started walking to Kiba's dorm to meet up with him that way we could go to Hinata's from there. I think I do like Sasuke. How I am suppose to deal with this and what about Sakura-chan?

* * *

Yay! Chapter 3 is done 

Chapter 4 should be posted soon


	4. Chapter 4

Oh, my goodness! Please forgive for not updating sooner. I'm so sorry. Here's Chapter 4 and I hope you like it!

A great big thank you to all the readers and reviewers. I love you all and thank you so much again.

There will be shounen-ai and yaoi between SasukexNaruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto although I wish I did

Please Review!

* * *

Tomorrow is the day of our presentation and I haven't seen Sasuke in two days. That might not seem like a lot of time to go without seeing someone to some people, but for the past few weeks I've been spending almost every waking moment with him. And standing at his door banging on it for twenty minutes either means he wont see me or he's not in I am think it might be the latter. I sighed and went back to my room. I don't know what to do right now it's seven and I probably should be getting ready for our presentation, but I can't find the heart to do it with out Sasuke being there. I turned on my small television and listening to the noise of the people speaking helped soothe the loneliness that I was feeling without him being there.

I haven't even seen much of Sakura-chan for the past few weeks. She still seems to like Sasuke a lot, but she's not hanging all over him like she was before thank goodness I was starting to have a little bit of the green eyed monster appear in me.

I finally looked at the television and noticed that the news was on reporting something about a cop getting shot or something and that he's in critical condition and the next twenty four hours would show how things were going to be for the man. I think his name started with a U or something. Didn't Sasuke say something about his dad being a policeman or was I just hearing things? Ah, well I guess I'll do something productive.

I did some finishing touches on the report and went to go hang out with Hinata. Kiba was nursing a hangover from the night before. Every word I spoke he told me to keep it down. I walked to Hinata's dorm and we were going to walk to the Ramen shop that Iruka-sensei and I always go to. I climbed the stairs to the second floor and knocked on Hinata's door. She opened it with a shy smile adorning her face. She was dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a white shirt, her long hair hid part of her face, I could still see a faint blush cross her cheeks.

"Hey, Hinata, how's it going?" I asked lightly bouncing on the balls of my feet ready to eat ramen.

"I am good. How are you Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked grabbing a small jacket and putting it on as we made our way out of the dorms and in to the fresh night air.

"I am good, but I am starving." As if on cue my stomach growled for the whole world to hear. Hinata laughed and blushed that she was caught laughing at the spectacle that my stomach was giving. It didn't just growl once, it growled three more times and they were loud.

"Didn't you eat today?" Hinata asked trying to hide her red face.

"Yeah, but I was busy...," Trying to get a hold of Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun can I ask you something and you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Go for it." I grinned. We got to the cross walk and waited for the light to turn green.

"Do you l-l-like Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked trying her hardest to make eye contact with me. And I proud to say she did, but I am surprised at what she asked me. Am I that obvious?

What do I have to lose?

"Yeah, I do. Am I that obvious?" I asked feeling a heavy blush take over my features.

"No, it's just the way you act around and talk about him. You've never displayed such feelings for anyone before not ever Sakura. I thought I would ask and Kiba was wondering."

"What? Your kidding me, Kiba noticed?" Hinata smiled brightly.

"Yes, he thought it was weird that the person you claimed to dislike the most, appeared more in the conversations than the person you said you liked the most."

We made it to the ramen shop, placed our order and found a place to sit. I didn't really pay attention to what I ordered either. We sat in a booth with red leather covering the seats. The leather was worn and had holes showing off some of the stuffing in the cushioned seats. The wooden table was steady and the texture of the wood underneath was rough to the touch.

"I don't know what it is about him, but I like him maybe even you know." Hinata nodded her head in understanding. I can't get myself to say the "L" word just yet it would make it all that more real. "And today I couldn't get a hold of him or the day before." The waitress brought us our ramen and I dug in right away.

"Is that what you were busy with?" Hinata blew on the steam that was coming off her ramen.

"Yeah, I don't know what's going on I'm starting to get worried. I don't know what to do about it either. With Sakura it was so easy, but with Sasuke I know it's hard to explain."

"Don't worry Naruto-kun I am sure you'll think of something." Hinata smiled.

I reached across the table and hugged her tightly. Her face was bright with a blush.

"Thank you so much."

Hinata and I finished our ramen and went to our dorms. I went to bed feeling a weight on my shoulders lifting. I slept like a rock. The morning light streamed through my window and hit me on the face. I tried to open my eyes, but it was hard with the blinding light. I turned on my side and fell onto the floor with a loud thump. My side started to ache and I rolled onto my back trying to regain the air that had been knocked out my lungs. I lifted my head a little and saw that it was already time to go to class.

"Ah, crap! Sasuke is going to kill me if I don't make it time for our presentation." I got up from the floor and grabbed a pair of pants that were hanging off my chair that was at my desk. I don't even know if they were clean, but no time to think about that. I pulled on the faded blues jeans and a bright orange shirt. I checked my back pack and found my report inside. I breathed a sigh of relief and took off like a bat out hell.

I got to class in time, but now I know I need to work out more. My wheezing and gasping for air attracted some attention. I sat down at a desk and Sasuke wasn't there. Sakura sat beside me her shirt pink hair bounced around her face.

"Hey, Sakura-chan have you seen Sasuke?" I asked.

"Don't you know?" Sakura asked tilting her head to the side. Her green eyes wide with surprise.

"Know what?" I wrapped my hands are my paper crumpling it around the edges.

"Sasuke's dad was shot this weekend and is in the hospital. It was all over the news."

"What?" My breath left in a whoosh like some one punched me in the gut.

"Yeah, they said he is stable, but I doubt that Sasuke will come."

I grabbed my bag and threw it over my right shoulder. I reached the door as soon as the teacher was coming in, she tried to stop me, but I walked out the door without hearing what she had to say. I can't believe this! How could I not put two and two together? Sasuke has been going through all this and I didn't even know. My heart lunged painfully in my chest. I was outside the building and it hit me that I had no idea where Sasuke lived. I heard foot steps coming toward me in a fast ran. A pink head of hair showed up in my vision. Sakura held out a piece of paper, she was bending over trying to catch her breath.

"Address..., Sasuke's address." she said sucking in some more air standing up to look me in the eye. "Here's his address and I explained everything to the teacher although she's still really peeved about you leaving class." Sakura grinned showing her pearly white teeth. I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you Sakura-chan," I said.

"Don't worry about it, although now you and I are rivals and we'll see who gets Sasuke-kun." I released Sakura and looked down at her. Her grin was mischievous.

"You know?" I asked scratching the back of my head.

"How could I not know, but don't think I am going to give up."

"Oh, you better believe I wont either. And thank you again. Are you going to come?"

"No, I have my presentation and I think he needs you more than any one right now. Bye Naruto and good luck." Sakura waved and ran back inside before I could say anymore. I looked down at the piece of paper in my hand and opened it trying to figure out what bus to take to get to Sasuke the fastest.

* * *

Woot! Chapter 4 is done

Chapter 5 should be posted soon


	5. Chapter 5

Here's we are at Chapter 5. I hope you like!

A great big thank you to all the readers. I love you all. Thank you again.

There will be shounen-ai and yaoi between SasukexNaruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto although I wish I did

Please Review! I would love to hear from you.

* * *

I walked away from the bus stop and found myself in front of a huge two story house. There were so many windows that I hated to be the person that had to deal with them. I walked up the driveway and stood in front of the door. I raised my hand rang the door bell. I took a deep breath to try and steady my frantic heart beat. I heard moving inside and held my breath as the door opened to reveal Sasuke.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked. His eyes wide from surprise. I stood there like an idiot. I don't think I expected him to answer the door. Say something. I tried to work my mouth, but nothing came out. I probably looked like a fish gasping for air. "Come on in Dobe," Sasuke said shaking head and trying to hide a smile.

"Hey don't call me dobe, I know you know my name." I huffed and followed Sasuke up the some stairs to the right of the front door. The stairs were carpeted with white carpet and I had the urge to take off my shoes so I wouldn't get the carpet dirty. Apparently I need help with cleanliness, at least according to some people. Now I can see where he gets it from. The house was spotless. We passed two doors on the way to Sasuke's room. Every door was closed. We finally reached the end of the hall and Sasuke opened the white wooden door and walked in. I followed close behind admiring certain aspects of him that I never noticed before. He has a well tone butt. I couldn't help staring when I looked up Sasuke was looking at me with a raised eyebrow. I turned my head quickly feeling a fiery blush cover my cheeks and pretended to be interested in his televison which was huge. It was a flat screen and probably 42 inches or so. I gaped at the array of dvd's and games in a dvd holder. "Wow! Where did you get all this stuff?" I asked mesmerized and my temporary embarrassment forgotten.

"My parents got it for me, but I barely use that stuff," Sasuke said sitting on his bed. The bed was in the middle of the room pushed against the wall. The sheets were black and looked newly washed. I could smell the flowery scent of the detergent coming from them. Now that I got a better look at him, I saw that Sasuke appeared exhausted. He was pale and had circles under his eyes, it looked like he had two black eyes. I walk over to him and sat on the bed.

I gazed into his onyx eyes and said, "Sasuke you look like shit."

"Thanks dobe," he said falling back on the bed and closing his eyes. No matter what he was still beautiful. Whoa! Where did that come from? I never thought that a man was beautiful before. I took another glance at Sasuke and decided that he was a dark angel.

"So beautiful," I whispered and didn't even realize I said it out loud. Sasuke's eyes opened up slowly and he stared at me.

"What?" Sasuke asked looking confused.

"I meant it's a beautiful day. We should go outside and do something." I turned around and let out a sigh of relief. I think that might have fooled him.

"We can play basketball." Sasuke got off from the bed and walked over to a wooden dresser drawer and pulled out a big white shirt and black basketball shorts. "You know you never did tell why you came here today."

"I wanted to make sure that you were all right. I waited for you to come to our presentation, but you never came and Sakura told me what happened to your dad and I rushed here."

Sasuke's eyes widened. "I missed our presentation. I didn't even realize, I guess I lost count of the days." He turned his eyes to me and looked at me for a moment. "You came here to make sure I was okay?"

"Yeah, that's what friends do."

"We're friends?" Sasuke asked like he was saying the words for the first time. It was my turn to be surprised.

"Of course we are teme. Now lets go down and play so I can kick your ass." And what a great ass it is.

"Your on dobe. Let me change real fast." Sasuke went out his door. Before he left I called out to him.

"Sasuke."

"Yeah?"

"Are you all right?"

Sasuke's lips curved into a soft smile and I felt my heart speed up. "I'm fine and so is my dad. He's going to pull through. And I'm sorry for not going to the presentation today."

"Don't worry about. You should have seen the teacher's face when I left the room, it was classic." I smiled at Sasuke and felt my cheeks heat up with a whole new blush. Sasuke laughed and it lit up his face.

"I'll bet it was a sight to see. I'll be right back."

Sasuke went to change and I felt my body heat up. It was a different feeling. I've never felt this way before. But what are the odds that he would even feel the same way? I bet I don't have a chance. He has girls and some guys throwing themselves at him. He can have any one he wants and I wouldn't stand a chance. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"What are you sighing about? I didn't take that long." Sasuke was standing the door frame and he took my breath away. His skin was white as alabaster and his black hair was a little messed up, but in a good way. I felt my mouth water at the sight of him. His skin begged to be touch and I wanted to be the one do it. "Dobe come on," Sasuke said picking up a basketball at the other end of the room and walking out the door.

I ran after Sasuke trying to shake off all the feelings I was feeling. We walked down the stairs and out the front door. There was a basketball hoop over the garage. I never noticed when I walked up the driveway before.

"The first one to twenty points wins," I yelled feeling adrenaline pump through my veins.

"You're on," Sasuke said and started dribbling the ball.

I tried to block him, but he fooled me. Instead of going right he went left. Sasuke jumped and made the first basket. The game went on for a while. It was now fifteen to eighteen. I was behind by three. But I kept getting distracted. Sasuke decided to take off his shirt and I couldn't concentrate. His stomach muscle's rippled and there was a thin layer of sweat on his body. He was lean and not to muscular, but they were still well defined.

I had the ball and was trying to keep my eyes off of Sasuke's abs. He was blocking me and I tried to fake him out, but it didn't work. Instead I ended up running into Sasuke we fell to the ground with me on top. We were laughing until I finally noticed our positions. Sasuke's breath was cool against my skin and smelt sweet. I wanted a taste of it.

"Dobe your heavy get off," Sasuke said smiling. I was to hypnotized by his lips to hear him. Sasuke's smile faded and he stared at me while I bent my head down and kissed him softly. His lips were soft and his breath ghosted over my skin. He tasted so good. I pulled away with my eyes hooded and found Sasuke staring at me with wide eyes. "Naruto?" He asked looking bewildered. Crap! What did I just do?

* * *

Woot! Chapter 5 is done

Chapter 6 should be posted soon


	6. Chapter 6

Haylo everyone here we are at Chapter 6. I hope you enjoy it!

Yay! Thank you to all the readers and reviewers. You rock! Thank you again.

There will be shounen-ai and yaoi between SasukexNaruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto although I wish I did

Please Review! I would love to hear from you.

* * *

Sasuke stared at me for what felt like eternity and I stared right back. I didn't know what to do. I was too stunned by my actions. What on this earth possessed me to do that? Although, his lips do look very inviting. His lips felt like satin against mine and his breath was so cool against mine. I want to try it again. I caught myself bending down again. I jumped off Sasuke and tried to make a run for it, but he caught me by the back of my shirt. I barely made it an inch away from him before he caught me. With some force Sasuke spun me around and I was facing his intense stare. I was lost in his onyx colored eyes and never wanted to leave their depths. I crashed into his chest and he continued to stare into my eyes. I couldn't get away even if I wanted too. I would do anything he asked me to do in that moment.

Sasuke's face seemed to get closer to mine. It must be the trick of the light. His cool breath ghosted against my lips and I could taste his delicious scent again. It filled my senses and fogged my brain. What is he doing? This must be some cruel dream. I sure know how to torture myself. Sasuke lips touched mine and my mind went blank. My blood was set on fire and my heart was doing a deadly dance against my chest. I felt his hard naked chest pressed against me and my body went hay wire. An electric jolt shot through me and I wanted nothing more than to feel his hard muscles underneath my hands. Sasuke's pink tongue lick my bottom lip and I moaned allowing him access to my mouth. His tongue was hot against mine. When our tongues met it lit a whole new fire within me. The kiss started slow, now it was hungry passion that couldn't be satiated with just a simple kiss. Sasuke's hands found their way to my hair and I wrapped my arms around his neck to bring our over heated bodies closer together. I didn't want this moment to end. It was perfect! But eventually we had to part because of the essential need to breath. Sasuke's eyes were darker, if that even possible, than before. His lips were pink and swollen. He smirked at me and I wanted to kiss him again, but I stayed where I was, not able to comprehend what just happened. That was definitely not the reaction I had expected when he caught me by the back of the shirt. I thought for sure he was going to kick my ass or least punch me or something, but not that. Sasuke's eyes found mine and I was lost in them again.

"Naruto?" Sasuke voice was rough and he was breathing hard.

"Yeah?" I asked not knowing what else to say.

"What just happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell me." I said trying not watch his muscle's ripple with his movements. Keep eyes up.

"I don't know, but...," Hope shot through my heart like a well shot arrow. I tried to squash it though. Why would he want me?

"But..."

"Naruto, I don't know...," There was a revving of an engine and Sasuke glared over my shoulder. I turned around and found a sleek black car parked on the street. The engine purred and died. A tall man with long black hair pulled into a ponytail stepped out of the car. My mouth hung open. He looked exactly like Sasuke. His eyes were cold and distant. His face held no expression and he looked at Sasuke and spoke.

"Little brother are you going to go to the hospital today?" The tall look alike Sasuke asked.

"Maybe later Itachi," Sasuke said through clenched teeth. Itachi looked at me and a glimmer of a smirk turned his lips up.

"Who's this?" Itachi asked and I felt awkward standing there.

"This is my friend, Naruto," Sasuke said and looked into my eyes. His hands were clenched and tension racked his body.

"Nice to meet you Naruto-kun. I'm Itachi, Sasuke's older brother." Itachi turned his attention back to Sasuke. "Father said that you do not have to go to the hospital today. He knows you have other responsibilities to attend to, as do I." Itachi walked past us and straight into the house.

Sasuke and I stood in an uncomfortable silence. "Sasuke, I think I should get going and I'm sorry about earlier. You can forget about if you want." My felt heavy heart in my chest and I thought it might shatter. I started to head to bus stop without looking at the expression on his face. Sasuke grabbed my arm and spun me around.

His gaze was fierce. "What if I don't want to forget about it?" He asked and stood there dumbfounded.

"You don't want to?" I asked not quite believing what my ears were hearing.

"Does this answer your question?" Sasuke pulled me against his body and molded his lips to mine. I gave in immediately. My mind was in a reeking havoc with my emotions. What does this mean? Sasuke's hot tongue licked my bottom lip and I gave in. His tongue explored my mouth and it sent wonderful shivers up and down my spine. My hands went to his amazingly soft hair, it was silk in my hands. Some one cleared their throat behind us. And I jumped up in surprise. Itachi was staring at us.

"Would you two like to get a room or do you want the whole neighborhood to see you get it on?" Itachi asked with a smirk and Sasuke glared daggers at him. "Sasuke, I'm glad you finally found someone. You should introduce your friend to mom and dad."

"I will take him to the hospital with me tomorrow. He's spending the night here." Yeah, that's right I'm spending the night here... Wait! What?

"Uh, Sasuke since when...,"

"Since now. Let's go get you set up in the guest room." Itachi got in his car and I would swear that he was laughing, but I must be hearing things. "Come on Dobe." I stared confused by what was happening. Then my nickname rung in my ears.

"Hey, don't call me Dobe, Teme," I yelled at a retreating Sasuke. I guess I'm spending the night. I followed Sasuke into the house with a nervous knot starting to form in my stomach. What's going to happen tonight?

* * *

Woot! Chapter 6 is done

Chapter 7 should be posted soon


	7. Chapter 7

Hey there everyone here we are at Chapter 7. I hope you enjoy it!

Yay! Thank you for reading and reviewing. I love you guys! Thank you again.

There will be shounen-ai and yaoi between SasukexNaruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto although I wish I did

Please Review! I would love to hear from you.

* * *

I followed Sasuke in to the house and felt lost. What was I suppose to do now? Sasuke walked up the stairs and I was close behind him. I'm still stunned. Sasuke wants me to stay here? Maybe it was just for show and he was waiting for his brother to leave and then kick me out. We walked into Sasuke's room and I stood in the door frame not sure whether to go or stay. Then there's the whole matter of the kiss thing? Sasuke sat on his bed with a sigh, his onyx eyes found me and he stared at me.

"What are you doing dobe come in," Sasuke said with a smirk. Wow! He's so gorgeous!

"I wasn't sure what you wanted me to do," I said feeling self conscious. It's like Sasuke knows my every thought when he looks at me like that.

"You are staying the night now come in here so I get the stuff for the guest room." Sasuke stood up from the bed and I went to sit on the edge of his bed. To bad I can't sleep in here. I smiled a little when I thought about Sasuke kissing me back. I touched my fingers to my lips and I could still feel his lips moving against mine.

Sasuke left the room and came back with a pile of blankets and a pillow. "You can stay in here tonight and I'll stay in the guest room. I know you like my entertainment center so you can use it." Sasuke's voice was muffled by all the blankets piled as high as a mountain in his hands.

"I can't take your room. I can just go home. Back to my dorm," I said feeling a little sad at the idea of leaving Sasuke now that I was finally with him. I don't want to go.

"You can stay. I said you could and you will," Sasuke said with finality. I guess I can't argue with that. Oh, no I don't how to bring up the kiss. Should I just let it be or say something about it? As I was pondering my thoughts I didn't notice Sasuke set down the blankets and pillow and make his way toward me.

I felt his body heat before I saw him in front of me. His eyes were searching mine and I was too stunned to move. Sasuke leaned down and I could smell his intoxicating scent. He smelt of some kind of soap and I think fruit. Is that strawberry? His cool breath danced across my face and I was lost to the world. I tilted my head and my lips searched for his. Mine found his soft sensuous ones and I was lost in a world of sensation. My hands wrapped around his neck and pulled him down on top of me. I loved the feel of his weight on top of me. Sasuke went tense and I let him go. He got off me and sat next to me on the bed. His brow was furrowed and his eyes were glaring at the carpet. At least it's not me.

"Sasuke?" I asked not wanting to ask what I needed to know. My hands grabbed the bed cover and held on tight, like I was getting ready for the ride of my life. Sasuke turned his to me and looked me straight in the eye. "Are you mad at me?"

"What? No, why?" Sasuke eye's softened and my heart was hammering against my chest.

"For kissing you?"

"What are you talking about Dobe? I kissed you back too."

"But just now?" I said.

"I didn't want to get to carried away. I know if we continued I might not be able to get control myself." I felt a blush spread across my face and heat ran a muck over my body. "And I was wondering if you were ever going to make a move." What?!

"What do you mean? You know I lo...like you." I hope he didn't catch that slip.

Sasuke smirked. "Of course I do. I've been surrounded by people proclaiming their love for me ever since I could remember. I think I know the signs."

"But why me?" Why did I ask that?

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean why would you choose me when there are _so _many people after you." My stomach rolled and my hands were hurting from gripping the bed cover so tight.

"I don't know to be honest, but I do know I...," Sasuke moved closer to me and I felt his warm body next to mine. It sent shivers up my spine. Sasuke kissed my lips then moved down to my neck. Planting soft butterflies kisses every where. He started to suck and nibble on my pulse point and I did everything in my power to keep silent. There was a loud slamming noise coming from down stairs and Sasuke reluctantly let me go. I was sweating and breathing hard. I looked at Sasuke's still bare chest. He went over to his dresser and pulled out a white shirt. Damn! I liked him without it on.

"I'll be right back," Sasuke said and left the room.

I still sat on his bed not sure what do. I guess, I'm really staying here tonight. Man, Sakura would be so jealous right now if she knew. Oh, I better call Hinata and Kiba to let them know where I am or they might be worried. I pulled out my cell phone and called Hinata first. I know how she worries. I told her everything and she was so happy for me and I'm not sure if it's possible, but I think I could hear blush over the phone. I called Kiba and told him that I was staying at Sasuke's, but I didn't go into any other details, I'm not sure how he would react. I have to find a good time to tell him. I heard some one climbing up the stairs and I pocketed my phone. Sasuke came in to the room with a frown. Even when he frowns he's sexy.

"What's wrong?" I asked getting up from the bed and stretching. My back was hurting from not leaning against anything.

"My brother brought over a friend and said that he was going to use the guest room."

My heart plummeted to my stomach. "That's okay. I can go back to my dorm." I don't want to go. I headed for the door, but Sasuke caught me by the arm and spun me around. I collided with his chest and inhaled his heavenly scent. I was a little dizzy.

"No, you'll stay here with me tonight." Whoa! Didn't see that one coming!

* * *

Wahoo! Chapter 7 is done

Chapter 8 should be posted soon


	8. Chapter 8

Haylo everyone I'm so sorry for the wait on the chapter. I was busy with finals, but now I'm free and here's Chapter 8. I hope you like it!

A great big thank you to all the readers and reviewers. Thank you again XD

There will be shounen-ai and yaoi between SasukexNaruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto although I wish I did

Please Review! I would love to hear from you.

* * *

"Sasuke are you sure?" I asked my heart pounding while my hands trembled. Sasuke looked me straight in the eye. I held his gaze, but felt oddly like I should be squirming, I kept my ground though. He let go of my arm and I took a step back not really wanting to.

"Yeah, I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want you to be here. We can share my bed," Sasuke said. I would have sworn that I saw a smirk on his lips, but it was gone before I could to do a double take.

"No, that's okay. I can sleep on the floor." I mentally smacked myself I could have slept with him in the same bed.

"Dobe, we are going to sleep in my bed," Sasuke paused glaring at me daring me to fight with him. "Together." And it was final. I would be sleeping in the same bed with Sasuke. I'm not going to complain.

"If you are sure Teme," I said. My lips started to curve up and I couldn't stop grinning. "Who did your brother bring?" I asked sitting back down on the bed.

"His friend, Kisame. I swear that guy looks like a shark or something. But he's my brother's best friend and he's only here for a few days." Sasuke looked at me perched on the bed. His gaze went my eyes to somewhere below. I wanted to follow his gaze, but I didn't have the courage too.

"Hey, so what's for dinner?" I put my hands behind the back of head and fell back on the bed.

"We have to fend for ourselves tonight since my mom is probably going to be at the hospital, so I don't know." Sasuke put his index finger to his chin. I thought he looked adorable!

"Do you have ramen?"

"Do you really have to have ramen with every meal?"

"What? It's good and easy to make. And might I add cheap for a poor starving college student," I said sitting up on my elbows.

Sasuke sat next to me, he turned towards me, and I was engulfed in his delicious body heat. My body willed me to get closer to him, I kept my distance. I still had no idea where we stood. I know we kissed and he didn't push me away, but what does it mean? I wanted to ask. Part of me needed to know the other part was fine with things the way they were. This is so confusing. Sasuke shifted beside me. I turned to find his lips getting closer to me. I jumped off the bed. He stared at me wide eyed.

"I have to go to the bathroom," I said going to into the bathroom. I closed the door behind me leaning heavily against it. What am I doing? He was going to kiss me! I am such a dobe. Well no wonder he calls me that.

I walked to the mirror and stared at myself. I'm not normally like this. I wasn't even like this when I was around Sakura so why is it so different with Sasuke? I had no answer for that. I turned on the facet, splashed my face with cold and walked right back out the bathroom. I can't stay there all night and if I did people probably think I had some kind of problem. I took a deep breath and opened the door. Sasuke was still on the bed, the only difference was he had the television on. He was flipping through the channels when he noticed me. He gave me a half smile before getting up, he walked towards me. I was planted to the floor with my heart in my throat. Yep, definitely not like Sakura. With her I couldn't stop talking, with Sasuke he...

"Now where were we?" he asked. He crushed his lips against mine. I was caught off, my mouth opened and he took the opportunity to plunge his tongue in. He took over the kiss without much fight from me. I couldn't put a single thought together. My body sang with new sensations that went every where. I had no idea what was happening. Sasuke moved from mouth to my neck. His nose ran lightly over my jaw line, I tried to suppress a shiver with very little success. His mouth found my earlobe, I lost it. I moaned loudly, I clapped a hand over my mouth, but Sasuke wouldn't have any of it.

"I want to hear every sound you make," Sasuke said breathing heavily. His face was flushed and his eyes were clouded over with...lust? I couldn't tell. But I know I was lost to the world right now. I let my hand drop, before he could continue someone knocked on his door. Sasuke moved away from me taking away all his body heat. I love the way it feels.

Sasuke answered the door, with a glare in place. "Yes?"

"Little brother do you want to come out to eat with Kisame and me?" Itachi's voice floated into the room.

"No, we'll be fine with something from the kitchen," Sasuke said then shut the door on Itachi could say anything else. Sasuke turned hungry eyes on me; the moment was ruined when my stomach growled. I covered my stomach with hand and grinned.

"I guess, I have to feed you," Sasuke groaned. I bristled at the comment.

"Hey it's not like your pet or something Teme," I said my eyes narrowing at the handsome face in front of me. Sasuke smirked.

"Come on I'm sure there is something in the kitchen to satisfy your stomach." Sasuke turned around heading for the door, I followed him.

Sasuke and I couldn't find much in the way of food in the kitchen so we ended up calling for a pizza. Not ramen, but I can make do without it for a night. We waited for the pizza in the living room and watched television. I don't know what we were watching I was too focused on the guy to the side of me. My senses were heightened when I was around him. Every little move he made I was aware. The door bell rang knocking me out of my trance.

"I'm going to get the pizza Dobe," Sasuke said getting up giving me a nice view of his ass. I leaned in the couch and felt more alive than I had in a long while. And oddly enough like I belong where I was.

* * *

Yay! Chapter 8 is done

Chapter 9 should be posted soon


End file.
